


【翻译】处决

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Mercutio survives the duel, Tybalt is only mentioned, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: “班伏里奥！你说了吗？那只是意外，他不是故意的。”“和谁说什么？什么意外？”班伏看起来想要去叫人，所以茂丘西奥一把抓住他的手，他需要答案。“提伯尔特不是故意伤我的，有人和我舅舅说了吗？那就只是个意外。”班伏瞪着他，深吸一口气之后甩开了毛球的手：“你在说什么啊！是失血过多还是做了什么怪梦还是？茂丘西奥，他差一点要了你的命！要是我们没……要是你没能像这次一样及时得到治疗的话，你就已经是个死人了！都是因为他！现在你居然还想保护他？！”*决斗已经发生，茂丘西奥存活if





	【翻译】处决

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [249\. Off with the head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493541) by [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling). 

痛死了。这是茂丘西奥醒转之后的第一反应，也是最清晰的想法。他一定是发出了痛苦的噪音，因为很快就有人抓住他的手臂呼唤医生过来。他试着坐起来看看发生了什么，但是没等他能动意识就开始涣散，他很快又坠回了没有痛苦的沉沉黑暗。

下次再醒来的时候，疼痛减轻了一点，而且他也吸取了教训记得乖乖躺着。是白天。茂丘西奥发现如果慢慢转动脑袋的话眼前不会发花。他认出自己的卧室的时候并没有很意外，但意外地看到班伏里奥坐在床边的椅子上。班伏正在打瞌睡，当茂丘西奥研究着的时候，他伸了个懒腰打了个哈欠睁开眼睛，正好和茂丘西奥四目相对。他跳起来的样子滑稽极了，但茂丘西奥不会拿这个笑话他。

“茂丘西奥，你醒了！谢天谢地，我还以为……你之前醒过一次，但马上又昏过去了，我想……我也不知道自己在想什么，但看到你醒了真好，那，那你感觉怎么样？疼不疼？当然你肯定疼，你肚子上有道伤口，怎么可能感觉不到？抱歉这个问题太蠢了。你想要什么吗？医生说你还不能吃东西，但是可以喝，所以我给你准备了水，还有酒，我也有酒，我想……”

“Ben，”茂丘西奥闭上了眼，班伏里奥东拉西扯的他实在一下子处理不来，“只要水，拜托。”

“当然，当然。”

茂丘西奥可以通过悉悉索索的声音猜出班伏里奥的动作，他听到班伏走到床边后睁开眼。喝水很难——他浑身上下一丝气力也无，班伏里奥不得不替他扶着杯子，但最终他的渴意消失了，他示意班伏退开。

“后来怎么样了？”茂丘西奥问道，眼前的班伏紧张起来，“在我被刺伤之后，发生了什么？我以为我活不了了。”

“我和罗密欧，我知道有个私人诊所就在附近，我们把你送到了那里。他收费很高，即使对于蒙太古，但我知道你是个艾斯卡勒斯，他会毫不犹豫地救你。”班伏捏住喉结，紧张地清了清嗓子，茂丘西奥醒来时只有他一个人在房间里真是太糟了，因为他得告诉他真相，“然后，好吧，他做到了。他的手术把你带了回来。他现在正在隔壁房间以备不时之需，你舅舅命令的。”

茂丘西奥合上了眼，问了一个他并不是真的想知道答案的问题：“提伯尔特呢？”

“他们逮捕了他，当然。”

“那他——”茂丘西奥需要停顿片刻才能继续接下来的话，“他们处决他了吗？”

“没，还没有。亲王太担心你了，他宣布判决得等到确定你的生死之后。”班伏摇头，坐到床边，微微皱眉看着茂丘西奥，“你在生死边缘徘徊了整整两天，Cutio，一直等到昨天你开始显露出清醒的迹象的时候医生才说你会挺过去的。”

茂丘西奥呼吸深沉，认真思考。如果是这样的情况那么还有时间…… “班伏里奥！你说了吗？那只是意外，他不是故意的。”

“和谁说什么？什么意外？”班伏看起来想要去叫人，所以茂丘西奥一把抓住他的手，他需要答案。

“提伯尔特不是故意伤我的，有人和我舅舅说了吗？那就只是个意外。”

班伏瞪着他，深吸一口气之后甩开了毛球的手：“你在说什么啊！是失血过多还是做了什么奇怪的梦还是什么？茂丘西奥，他差一点要了你的命！要是我们没……要是你没能像这次一样及时得到治疗的话，你就已经是个死人了！都是因为他！现在你居然还想保护他？！”

恐慌像烟花一样在茂丘西奥的胸腔里炸开，令他难以呼吸。“不、不是，你没……那不是真的。他不是真的想杀了我，我也不是真的想伤他。那就是我们常规的打架。Ben，我发誓，那是意外。如果罗密欧没有突然插到我们中间我可以轻松地挡开那一刺的。”

“哦，所以你现在说罗密欧才是那个差点杀了你的人，而不是提伯尔特？”茂丘西奥摇头极力抗议，感到事情发展的越来越偏离他的掌控，但是班伏里奥没有听，“我看得清清楚楚，广场上我们十来个人都看到了，我们看到提伯尔特带着杀意战斗，他打算杀了罗密欧，但最后发现作为代替杀了你也足够了！我看到了他的剑，茂丘西奥，他染血的剑锋——被你的鲜血染红！不是你自己说的吗？他是意大利最好的剑士。那么，他如果不是真心想刺中你的话会避不开吗？

“我不明白为什么你突然想要保护他，但你需要认识到事实。他想要伤人，他打算要伤害你。即使他没有成功杀死你他也尝试了，这足以让他在我们眼中像一个杀人犯。被处决是他应得的。”

茂丘西奥更剧烈的摇头，但他的肺里没有足够的空气供他反驳班伏义正词严的控诉，他伸向班伏的手也止不住颤抖。班伏脸上的愤怒一下子消失了，取而代之的是内疚和恐惧。他冲回床边紧握着茂丘西奥的手，抚摸着他的头发。

“冷静，冷静，呼吸。对，就这样，吸气，呼气，吸，呼，和我一起来，吸，呼，吸，呼。好的，再来一次。”

班伏的安抚起到了作用，茂丘西奥觉得夹紧他胸口的那把铁钳越来越松了，他得以恢复呼吸。等到终于可以正常呼吸时他已经精疲力尽，需要集中注意力才能勉强保持清醒。

“一定要……告诉……舅舅……”他竭力发出气声。一看到班伏里奥点头，茂丘西奥就长舒一口气，合上了眼睛，任凭疲惫接管了他，他昏睡过去之前只来得及快速诅咒一下现在自己的虚弱。

他第三次醒来的时候更快恢复了清醒，窗外的天色意味着现在不是深夜就是凌晨。一张平时很少用的桌子上亮着一支蜡烛，而茂丘西奥意识到有人正坐在那儿。如果他注意听的话，还能听到羽毛笔刷刷划过纸面的声音，这声音令人安心、几乎让他再次入睡。

这可不行，于是他清了清嗓子。

羽毛笔一下子顿住了，当舅舅转过身来时，茂丘西奥冲他咧开了个不自然的微笑。他的舅舅没有回以笑容，但似乎也没在生气，他走过来握住茂丘西奥的手俯视着他。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“说句实话，我现在既感觉好点了又觉得更糟了。”茂丘西奥眨着眼睛回答。他的笑容在乔万尼抚摸过脑袋后变得更柔软。他的舅舅看上去疲惫，又苍老，愧疚化出利刃蚀刻着他的五脏六腑。

“只要你还能感觉那就是好事。你吓坏了我，孩子。关于你无视我的禁令参与斗殴，以后我们需要好好谈谈，相信我会的，但现在你不用听我大吼大叫。现在啊，我只要看到你活过来了就放心了。”

“对不起。”很常见的三个字，却很少从茂丘西奥口中听到。

他的舅舅短暂的冲他笑了一下示意他听到了，然后他收起了笑容。“小班伏里奥说你有话对我说，但没说是关于什么的。所以是什么？”

茂丘西奥犹豫了，他深吸一口气组织着说出口的最好方式：“班伏里奥说，提伯尔特·卡普莱特被捕了，可能面临处决。”

“没错。”乔万尼的眼神在听到那个名字的瞬间变得坚硬，而茂丘西奥徒劳地想把舅舅从愤怒的亲王的身份中拉回来。

“请不要这么做！那是个误会，他不是故意的，更何况，他也没杀死我，所以没有理由杀了他。”

“你在说什么？”如果换个情况，茂丘西奥会很享受舅舅脸上极度困惑的表情，但不是现在，他胸膛里砰砰作响的心脏不允许。

“不要处决他。拜托了，我，我求你了。”没事的，面前的人是舅舅。他可以对他示弱。“我们都犯错了，他和我，斗殴了——但这不足以判他死刑。如果他因此而死的话，那我也应该判以同罪！”

“茂丘西奥！”茂丘西奥一下子闭上嘴看着他的手，或者任何东西只要不是他舅舅。“我不想再听到你说这种话，知道了吗？你是我的侄子，我不会处决你。我之后会给出适当的刑罚，但是……”

“如果那样那么为什么他必须死？”茂丘西奥咬着牙尽力压下大吼的冲动。他半边身子真的很疼因为整个人都紧绷着。“我也打架了，而且发生的事情就是个意外！为什么一定要他死？”

“因为他差点儿杀了你！”

乔万尼爆发了，茂丘西奥可以听到回声，然后几秒他们在震惊的沉默中持续瞪着彼此。然后乔万尼叹了口气，伸手抹了一把自己的脸。

“他和你不一样，茂丘西奥，我这么说不是因为你是我的骨肉血亲而他不是。我专门警告过卡普莱特和蒙太古家族。如果他们中的任何一个被发现参与斗殴，那么就要处死；这话是我说的，我需要遵守诺言。否则从今往后市民们不会再服从我的威信，我不能允许那样的事发生。”

茂丘西奥摇摇头抓紧了他舅舅的手：“您就不能想点别的吗？什么都好，只要不是他的命。”

“你为什么这么关心那个男孩？据我了解你们憎恶彼此。为什么现在你那么拼命地想救他的命？”

“我……”茂丘西奥试着去思考，但他脑中一片空白。他想不出来任何权宜之谎，尤其是能够骗过他的舅舅的，乔万尼那双眼睛含着担心与忧虑注视着他的整个前半生，茂丘西奥编不出谎。他的声音是一段颤抖的乱流，每个词都磕磕绊绊，但最终他说出了口。“我爱他。他也爱我。我们保守这个秘密出于……出于很多原因。但我不能眼睁睁地着他去死。不能是因为我。求您了，舅舅，求你。”

乔万尼沉默了很长一段时间。他转开了脸，导致茂丘西奥心底焦虑每秒都在陡增。他强行把注意力都集中在控制呼吸上，否则他就会去考虑为什么舅舅现在这么安静，会去考虑他现在正怎么想以及他将要怎么做……天呐，茂丘西奥真的对他舅舅出柜了，他平时举止乖张是一回事，可他刚刚所说的是完全另一回事。那是他从未向他人显露的软肋，他曾被舅舅温暖的关怀包容着，而现在他可能要失去他了，失去那个比任何人都更像父母的人。与此同时，对拯救那个他绝望地想保护的人或许毫无益处。

天呐，他做了什么啊？

“我知道了。”乔万尼终于说话，“我……以前不止一次怀疑你可能……我怀疑过。不过记住，茂丘西奥：没关系的。你仍然是我的侄子，我的继承人，我没有血缘关系的儿子。这一点不会改变。”心脏上的铁钳松动了，但是茂丘西奥没敢完全松懈下来。现在还不行。“至于卡普莱特家的那孩子……我很抱歉。”

这几个字狠狠击中了他，茂丘西奥想着如果舅舅先训斥他再拒绝他的请求，痛苦是会减轻还是更甚。好残忍啊，茂丘西奥麻木地想道。

“我了解你的感受，而且我也希望能做些什么，但是我不能。我必须维护这个城市的法律，尽管这意味着提伯尔特卡普莱特必须处以死刑，作为他犯禁的代价。我……你还很年轻，无论什么都会过去的。等你长大了就不会记得了，我保证。以后你会遇到另一个人，意识到过往的痛苦都是云烟。”乔万尼说完瞟了一眼茂丘西奥，在他手上快速轻轻拍了一下，就坐回书桌前开始处理案卷，他没有转过身就继续说下去，但茂丘西奥可以清楚地听到每一个字。“你继续和他再呆一起只会招致麻烦。这样处理更合适。你会明白的。”

当他的叔叔在门口停下来的时候，茂丘西奥瞪大了双眼，他胸中那微弱的希望随着舅舅最后一句话彻底破灭了。“你养伤的这段时间我会找几个随从陪着你的。别胡思乱想了，尤其……尤其是现在的状况。”

他走了，带上了门，茂丘西奥一个人留在房里。他清楚舅舅的意思，这个认知让他的紧紧握拳颤抖不已。提伯尔特很快就会死了。而乔万尼没有给茂丘西奥任何机会。如果他打算行动的话他必须尽快，赶在别人有机会阻止他之前。

他没有考虑现在自己是多么虚弱，也没有管那道致命的伤。他用上了全部意志、花了过长的时间才从床上坐起来，但之后他可以扶着床，用那双剧烈发抖的腿，慢慢站起来了。每一步都是煎熬，但是他咬紧牙关，坚持下去，最后一步的时候几乎是摔在了门上。现在还没有人从门里进来，所以在舅舅派人来看守他之前他必须抓紧时间。他想着，拧下门把。

门锁住了。

他沿着着墙慢慢滑落在地，每一丝残留的力量都在溶解，他木然地看着地板。所以这就是为什么还没有人过来。因为一个被安安全全锁在房间里的茂丘西奥即使有力气走路也制造不了麻烦。唯一的另一个出口就是窗户，但是即使是茂丘西奥也无法想象现在自己能翻墙出去。他已经无路可走了。

窗外的骚动引起了他的注意，茂丘西奥从黑暗的思绪中振作起来。在花了甚至比起床更多的努力之后他挪到了窗口，看到人们浪潮一样往一个方向走去。他起初不明白人们聚集的原因，直到扫到了位于人潮头部的一抹卡普莱特红。恐慌骤然出现加快他的呼吸，他后退了一步，但在那一刻所有的力气都被抽走了，他摔倒在地，发出砰的一声巨响。

这动静肯定很大，因为很快就有守卫开门跑进来，然后大声叫医生。他身侧的伤疼得厉害，他差点昏死过去，他发抖的手抓住了伤口，艰难呼吸，等待着这波疼痛过去。并没有。他举起手低下头，果不其然看到了鲜血，但是无所谓了。他的全部思绪都在窗外的人群中，他们会去的地方，他诅咒舅舅的行动比他预想的快得多。死刑甚至还没有下达，但是乔万尼确保会在今天宣判？他真的很想结束这一切。

茂丘西奥无视了对他说话的医生，无视了小心把他抬到床上的护工，无视了用毛巾帮他擦拭额上冷汗的仆人。他上次告诉提伯尔特自己爱他是什么时候？他有没有……不，不可能，他一定在什么时候说过的。一次，至少有一次。为什么他记不得了？他必须曾告诉过他，因为如果他没有……如果提伯尔特到死都不知道……

茂丘西奥终于闭上了眼睛，流下眼泪。

—FIN—


End file.
